


Suck the Coffee

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Based on a prompt.





	Suck the Coffee

You're doing your work as always when a customer appears. But he don't even take his eyes from his phone for any moment. Not with much patience you decide to give him a little vengeance, being sure of writing his name wrongly, and drawing some balls on his coffee with the message "suck it". You just didn't expected for him look to the coffee and ask if that was a invite....


End file.
